


the tenderness of the warrior and strength of the novelist

by Kreed



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreed/pseuds/Kreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry if you think its bad but this is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic so I hope you like it. enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	the tenderness of the warrior and strength of the novelist

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you think its bad but this is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic so I hope you like it. enjoy.

Erza came through the door to see Lucy sitting alone writing her novel but the ever inquisitive Erza was persistent in forcing herself not to read it but once Lucy stepped out she took a peak at the first chapter but just as she finished Lucy returned shocked to find Erza snooping Erza tried explaining "I'm so sorry Lucy it's just that...urm...I really...urm...wanted to see how your novel was coming along and...urm...I keep seeing you writing I just really wanted to read it. but I really am sorry and it was even better than I had expected." But Lucy couldn't accept the fact that the person she thought was most trustworthy just couldn't keep her nose out. A few days later lucy, natsu and happy returned from there job and saw Erza sitting there crying natsu tried to talk to her but she wouldn't respond to him nor happy so they left leaving erza and lucy together for the first time since their argument but lucy knew that something terrible must have happened as erza was always as tough as nails and no one in the guild had ever seen her cry before but they finally began to talk. that was when she found out that erza hadn't moved since her fight with lucy "I'm just...sob...so...sob...sorry and I...sob...thought writing a letter might work but its just so hard and. " erza mumbled "And what" proclaimed lucy "and I love you" whispered erza to quite for lucy to hear but she asked her again and erza bellowed " I love you ". then all of a sudden lucy kissed her erza stunned by this recalled and blurted "what are you doin' " lucy whipping away the tears from Ezra's cheek and leant in and whispered " I love you to." she slowly pulled away and said " I've been dreaming of the day you would proclaim your love for me as I've felt this way ever since the first day I met you."

THREE MONTHS LATER  
Today's the day Lucy and Erza finally announce their relationship to the entire guild but a few people already knew like Mirajane, master Makarov and even natsu who wouldn't stop pestering lucy until she finally told him but he swore not to tell anyone even happy and lucy trusted him with all her heart as above all she knew he was a loyal and trust worthy friend. lucy and erza walked through the doors to see everyone even guildarts was back anxious erza clenched her fist lucy sore and began ton unclasp Ezra's fist and held her hand and when they reached the front of the hall erza began squeezing Lucy's hand then lucy whispered "everything is going to be fine" they gained everyone's attention and announced "we're dating and any one who has a problem with that well..." "you've got us to deal with" blurted natsu and gray as the two where finally in agreement with one another then sat back down to allow lucy to finish and as she did Cana laughed and managed to slur out " I knew it... *hic*..I knew you guys liked each other... *hic*... I'm just.. surprised *hic* at how...long it took you to *hic* realise it." and everyone laughed and was happy and no one had a problem with it. Especially Juvia as all that was going through her mind was that there was less competition for gray. whilst this was going on Cana had snuck up behind lucy and grabbed her lucy yelped then Cana said " I am going to miss our little adventures" quoting adventures implying there little moments throughout Lucy's time at the guild. Then Mira ran up and hugged them both and said "i'm so happy you finally told everyone and you two are so cute together especially erza" erza began to blush and then master Makarov stood up and said "i propose a toast to erza and lucy."then they had a lot to drink and went home to Lucy's as it was closest and they wanted to spend the night together but nothing happened as they got to bed and both fell asleep as their heads hit the pillows."


End file.
